list_of_fiction_set_in_citiesfandomcom-20200214-history
New York City
Bio New York City comprises 5 boroughs sitting where the Hudson River meets the Atlantic Ocean. At its core is Manhattan, a densely populated borough that’s among the world’s major commercial, financial and cultural centers. Its iconic sites include skyscrapers such as the Empire State Building and sprawling Central Park. Broadway theater is staged in neon-lit Times Square. New York City (NYC), also known as the City of New York or simply New York (NY), is the most populous city in the United States. With an estimated 2018 population of 8,398,748 distributed over a land area of about 302.6 square miles (784 km2), New York is also the most densely populated major city in the United States.10 Located at the southern tip of the state of New York, the city is the center of the New York metropolitan area, the largest metropolitan area in the world by urban landmass11 and one of the world's most populous megacities,1213 with an estimated 19,979,477 people in its 2018 Metropolitan Statistical Area and 22,679,948 residents in its Combined Statistical Area.34 A global power city,14 New York City has been described as the cultural,1516171819 financial,202122 and media capital of the world,2324 and exerts a significant impact upon commerce,22 entertainment, research, technology, education, politics, tourism, art, fashion, and sports. The city's fast pace252627 has inspired the term New York minute.28 Home to the headquarters of the United Nations,29 New York is an important center for international diplomacy.3031 Situated on one of the world's largest natural harbors,3233 New York City consists of five boroughs, each of which is a separate county of the State of New York.34 The five boroughs – Brooklyn, Queens, Manhattan, The Bronx, and Staten Island – were consolidated into a single city in 1898.35 The city and its metropolitan area constitute the premier gateway for legal immigration to the United States.36 As many as 800 languages are spoken in New York,37383940 making it the most linguistically diverse city in the world.394142 New York City is home to 3.2 million residents born outside the United States,43 the largest foreign born population of any city in the world as of 2016.44 As of 2019, the New York metropolitan area is estimated to produce a gross metropolitan product (GMP) of US$1.9 trillion.8 If greater New York City were a sovereign state, it would have the 12th highest GDP in the world.45 New York is home to the highest number of billionaires of any city in the world.46 New York City traces its origins to a trading post founded by colonists from the Dutch Republic in 1624 on Lower Manhattan; the post was named New Amsterdam in 1626.47 The city and its surroundings came under English control in 166447 and were renamed New York after King Charles II of England granted the lands to his brother, the Duke of York.48 New York was the capital of the United States from 1785 until 1790,49 and has been the largest US city since 1790.50 The Statue of Liberty greeted millions of immigrants as they came to the U.S. by ship in the late 19th and early 20th centuries51 and is an international symbol of the U.S. and its ideals of liberty and peace.52 In the 21st century, New York has emerged as a global node of creativity and entrepreneurship,53 social tolerance,54 and environmental sustainability,5556 and as a symbol of freedom and cultural diversity.57 In 2019, New York was voted the greatest city in the world per a survey of over 30,000 people from 48 cities worldwide, citing its cultural diversity.15 Many districts and landmarks in New York City are well known, including three of the world's ten most visited tourist attractions in 2013; a record 62.8 million tourists visited in 2017. Several sources have ranked New York the most photographed city in the world.Times Square, iconic as the world's "heart" and "crossroads", is the brightly illuminated hub of the Broadway Theater District, one of the world's busiest pedestrian intersections,6566 and a major center of the world's entertainment industry.67 The names of many of the city's landmarks, skyscrapers,68 and parks are known internationally. Manhattan's real estate market is among the most expensive in the world. New York is home to the largest ethnic Chinese population outside of Asia, with multiple distinct Chinatowns across the city. Providing continuous 24/7 service, the New York City Subway is the largest single-operator rapid transit system worldwide, with 472 rail stations. The city has over 120 colleges and universities, including Columbia University, New York University, and Rockefeller University, ranked among the top universities in the world. Anchored by Wall Street in the Financial District of Lower Manhattan, New York has been called both the most economically powerful city and world's leading financial center, and is home to the world's two largest stock exchanges by total market capitalization, the New York Stock Exchange and NASDAQ.